gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Aretood
A newcomer to the Cantina whose origins are so complicated that not even he himself knows exactly how he came to be. He is the son of Teyilia and Cowpants, part brother of Col. Foley. He is also known to be crazy suffering from Bi Polar disorder, schizophrenia, and ADHD. Contrary to his claims is an zealeious follower of Col. Foley. He is also known for denouncing the Religion of Mappothism and proclaiming the Religion of the Force as the one true faith… History Born 10 and a half years after the battle of Yavin in the Galaxy Far Far away, Aretood2 in a former life was the son of a princess and a former smuggler turned hero. He had a pair of twin siblings, one boy and one girl. During the Yuuzhan Vong War he managed to fight at a young age, merely in his teens, valiantly gaining many kills but ultimately sacrificed his life for those of his comrades and friends. He became a Force ghost and travelled through time to witness the distraction of his sanity as it walked out of his head. While rooming the universe he found Gateworld and decided to settle down. And explore the new realm. He saw his chance when a new life was being formed, Merlin Teyilia and Cowpant’s third son. He took his body. However his insanity showed through and Teyilia was forced to send him off to an insane asylum. Due to the unknown events in the insane asylum R2 was turned into a biological droid hybrid able to change shape from a trash can to a human male randomly. As SGA ended and the storm that would fallowed the premier of SGU left Aretood2 depressed. He fled back to the off topic forums where he began his battle with the mods in an attempt to make a Star wars Subforum. However the mods proved to be too powerfull, that is when he found his birthplace, the Cantina. He quickly joined the cantina and mistaking Gregorious as his enemy launched a short lived rebellion, more like a temper tantrum but Aretood2 will never admit this. After he realized that Greg was not the enemy he began the long process of joining the crew of the Cantina. Not until recently has it been known that he in fact is Merlin, Teyilia’s son. He has also been Moderated for standing up to TameFarrar and received multiple Infractions from the Mods do to his rebellious action done on the behalf of the cantina. Personality Aretood2 is a gifted pilot and skilled mechanic. However he is known for his ADHD, slight schizophrenia, and Bi Polar disorder. He sometimes suffers from delusions. He has proven to be resilient and hard to kill, despite plenty of attempts by the mods. He is kind in heart but harbors a darkside. Ever since he took the body of Merlin he has identified himself as a Dark Lord of the Sith ignoring his past life as a Jedi Knight. The crew of the cantina has been skeptical of the force and until now only a hand full recognize this aspect of Aretood2. Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld